One Rainy Night
by Kabaneri
Summary: One rainy night, one meeting, two people. A change will happen, be it for better or worse it's for you to decide. One-shot. Non-canon. Don't own a thing. Please read and review!


**The night everything changed**

Skinm Bolik, the Noah of Wrath was dying. Ke had been fighting Kanda and lost. He was cut by his sword, his golden arour starting to crumble. He laid on the grownd, looking at the half-dead exorcist. In his mind Skinn was cursing both the exorcist and himself. He was cut in half and dying all because he had forgotten himself and lost control of his temper, again. He was unable to regenerate while the exorcist was slowly, but surely healing.

'Damn it! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I shouldn't have done this! I should have expected some sort of counterattack or a hidden ace up his sleeve! I gave into my anger and didn't think things over... I'm such an idiot. You were right after all...'

People said your life passed before your eyes as you died. This was the thing Skinn was experiencing currently. He saw all the memories of his current reincarnation. From when he still hadn't awakened and after that. All the things he saw didn't impress him untill he reached a certain part that happened two years prior.

===Memory===

An enraged Skinn was fuming as a dounpour rained on top of him. He had been walking through a forest when it started raining. He was on a long winding path without a single soul in sight. He had been sent by the Earl on a mission. An Akuma was supposed to lead him to the place but he got angry and beat it to death. In other words, he was in this mess because of his temper. Now, he was lost, wet, angry and currently had no way to contact the Earl. He wanted to use a gate but had no way to do it. The more he though about his predicament, the angrier he became.

"DAMN IT!" - he punched a tree, breaking it's trunk.

'As soon as I find an Akuma, I'll make it suffer. No, I'll make it contact the Earl and then I'll beat it to death.'

After a few hundred metres and a few more broken trees the rain turned into a full-out thunderstorm. It wasn't a real problem for Skinn but it was annoying and hard to see. A glimmer of light peaked through the trees.

'Finally! A dry place. I hate this weather! If the people there are a bother, I may as well take my anger on them.'

He approached the small cottage and banged on the door. He heard the sound of footsteps from the inside and the door creaked open. The face of a girl, no older than 18 peeked out. She was petite for her age. Skin tanned from work out but cheeks sunken, dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was dirty blonde and her eyes were two different colours, one green, one dark-brown.

"AH! Mister, what are you doing out in such a weather?! Quickly, come inside." - she pulled him inside and locked the door righr after he entered.

He smirked at her stupidity. Who normal would let a stranger inside so easyly? He was thinking if she would become his new punching back she had moved away from the door and went next to the fireplace. There, a kettle was boiling.

"Please, have a seat. I'm making some tea, would you like some?"

"Yeah."

He took his wet cloak and shoes off and sat in a chair. It creaked from his weight and forse he sat down with. The girl returned with a towel and two old tea cups. She gave him the towel and put the teacups down. She went to a shelf and took a jar of honey and two spoons. He dried his hair and threw it on the floor with annoyance. He hated it how he wanted to smash her in the floor but something stopped him. A feeling he shouldn't do it, just yet. She poured the tea in the cups and sat on the other chair across him.

"Here's your tea. Put as much as you want, I have more in the basement."

She then used her spoon to put three overfilled spoons in her tea. A ridiculous amount. Skinn did so too and drank it, the overly sweet drink calming him.

"Wow, you also like sweets, huh? I have never met anyone else that likes so much honey in their tea. My name's Vanessa Dias by the way."

"Skinn." -he said and sipped again.

"A strange name. Meh, I've heard stranger in the capital. You not from around here?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I better put some more tea, at this rate we'll run out before we can know eachother better." - she stood up and went to put another kettle over the fire, this time bigger.

"What's this tea?" - he asked.

"Oh, simple herbal tea with a bit of mint. I pick them out from the forest. The same with the honey, there's a hive near here and I get quite a bit from it. Well, for a lone person it's enough."

"You live alone? Heh. Aren't you afraid? I can easyly kill you right now." - he sneered.

"No, in fact I think I would accept it."

He looked at her calm face with amazement. Then he returned to his previous expression.

"You are bluffing! Why would someone want to die? You are saying it to look tough!"

"No, I'm serious. You may not realise it but I'm exilled here. It's kinda like a prison. I have another 6 years but don't know if I'll last that long. I've been here since I was 14."

"Why?" - he asked, shocking himself.

Why was he so interested in this human's he actually concerned?

"You don't wanna hear it. It's quite cheesy if you ask me."

"No, tell me."

"OK, wait a bit."

She poured some more tea in the cups and began her story.

"You see, I'm 'atoning' for my brother's 'crime'. It was not actually a crime but I was still punished.

My mother died from sickness when he was still 2 and I had to raise him. My father was a bastard, so he left as soon as mom died and never looked back. We were raised by grandma but no one in the village liked me because of my eyes. I grew up with no friends, only my brother was my support. When I was 14 the village chief's son decided to force himself on me but my brother stabbed him in order to protect me. I knew the damn chief would punish him, without even considering he was just 7 at that time. I instructed him to hide, took the knife, stabbed the bastard a few more times and confessed of killing him. I explained it was self-defence but the chief decided to have me exiled here for 10 years. I can't leave this place because once a day they would come and check on me. My brother's there, so they use him to hold me here. I am only allowed to see him once a month but recently my health wasn't good, so I missed the visits. I only started to improve this month but when I visited they did everything possible to prevent me from seeing him. I couldn't see him and am worried sick about him. I haven't been able to see him for 3 month because of them!" - he gripped her spoon so hard she bent it with ease.

She realized what she had done and returned to the 'acceptable lady behaviour'.

"So, what do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure. I can't tell how long I'll last but I hope I'll see him and then I'll surely get better. On the other hand death doesn't look so bad right now."

"Hn. I hate anything not sweet."

"Really?! That's just too sudden."

He shrugged and she laughed.

"With your personality it wouldn't be strange to be beating people for forgetting sugar! Hahaha...ha? You seriously do this?"

He shrugged again and drank the tea. He didn't know why but something about it made him calm, REALLY calm, not just stewing. Even when sitting there had always been a feeling of anger, boiling in wait and ready to explode. At this time however, he was truly calm. Ever since he became a Noah, this was his first time not feeling angry at all. He took a slow sip and relished the taste. The overly-sweet taste of the herbal tea combined with the sounds of the crackling fire and rain outside made a certain warmth appear in his hear.

'What is this feeling? It feels nice, welcoming and...nostalgic? How can I feel nostalgic?! I've never met her before!'

He snarled and stood up, knocking his chair dow, teacup shattered on the wooden floor. He was confused and he HATED being confused. he glared at her, her face still calm as she looked at the shattered cup. He got angried and lifted her up by the front of her dress.

"What are you trying to do to me?! Look at me damn it!" - he shouted at her.

She did as told. She looked him in the eyes with the same calm face but the moment she did so, a pain pierced his chest. Thise eyes seemed to be able to stab knives in his heart. He felt his anger and strenght diminishing. His arm trembled and he let her go. On shaky legs he crumbled back in the rickety old chair and held his head, confusion all over his face. He couldn't understand the situation and even felt a bit of fear.

Vanessa just fixed her dress and went to take a broom and dustpan for the broken cup. She was a bit worried about the strange man. She knew full well it's not wise to let strangers inside but she did so because she couldn't leave someone that had the look of an angry child be out in such a horrible weather. She was sure something was wrong with him by the time the secon kettle with tea was ready but kept her mout shut. She was amazed he wanted to know her story and even more so when he transformed. Yes, when he exploded he had taken his Noah form. He hadn't realized it and her lack of reaction didn't alert him.

'Poor guy, he looks so confused. Maybe I had another spare cup...Nah, I broke it when they returned me here two days ago, not allowing me to see my brother.'

She went to throw the pieces away. Skinn on the other hand was cluthing his head, eyes fogged over. Although his body was there, his mind wasn't.

'Why, why am I feeling this?! Just why...'

===Flashback===

He was in an unfamiliar place, no not unfamiliar, he knew this place for some reason...It's name was...Elniar. He was walking towards the front door of a small white house. It looked beautiful, small garden, flowers of different, vibrant, yet gentle flowers on both sides of the paved trail to the front door. Blooming vines covered the walls, the small windows were surrounded by pink flowers. Curtain blowing from the ligh wind. He looked to the side to see a sea of green treetops. Elinar was a small mountain village, he remembered. He opened the door and entered the small home.

"I'm home!" - he said in a voice diferent, yet similar to his own.

"Welcome back!" - a melodic voice sounded and a woman in her 20s appeared.

She had long light-brown hair, a flower behind her right ear, rosy cheeks a few dark birth spots were scattered across her face but instead of making her ugly she was the most beautifull thing for him in the world. He loved her more than anything in the world and he knew she loved him back. Even though he wasn't normal, even though he could easyly be called a monster, she had looked at him with those loving eyes, one green, one dark-brown. Everyone that had seen his true face had either cowered in fear, screamed or tried to kill him but she, she was different. When he had asked her what she was staring at, she had just looked at him and said: "You look strange, you know.". These workds were the spark that lit the flames of love inside him.

Soon after they maried in secret. He had learned her story by that time. She had been as pitiful, even more so than him. He had been rejected because of what he did for the Earl but she was rejected for just being born different. Even her family hated her, at least he had a family but she had no one. Yet, she had grown into a kind, loving and compassionate woman.

They had been married for 4 years already. Last year she had surprised him greatly. After getting back home she had looked him straight in the eyes and declared: "I-I ant a BABY!"

She hap spluttered like an idiot for a few minutes then he had agreed: "YES! YES, let's have one, no a few, lrt's have a few. As many kids as you want!"

Some time had passed and he was getting woried if they would be even able to have kids, having in ming just how different they were. But his worries disappeared when it was revealed she was pregnant. They had both cried and laughed when they heard the news.

"How are my two most favourite people in the world?" - he asked and hugged his wife.

"Great! You know, I think he even kicked once today!" - she beamed at him.

"Really?! When do you think he'll come out? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"Don't hurry this much! It's only been 6 months! There's still a lot of time. Also, it might be a she." - she pouted in a playfull manner.

"Hehe sorry!" he scratched the back of his head "I've really missed you. With all the fighting and those damn priests, I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you, you dummy."

They then kissed passionately, their lips locking perfectly.

He had left the next day to fight some priests that were using the Cube's shards to dastroy a lot of the Earl's Akuma. Back then they didn't make as much, so every unit counted.

He returned home two weeks later to find an empty house, garde full of dead and trampled. The door was broken and the inside was a mess. A small spot that he knew was dried blood chilled his whole being. He asked the people of the village what had happened. They told him soldiers sent by the temple came and led her away to the capital last week. He had rushed there, fearing for her well-being, praying she was alright. He arrived and wanted to go and save her but when running past the town square he stopped and looked at the platform he knew was used for public executions. On it, along with few other people, his wife was tied to a pole and looked like she had been tortured, her face in whip marks. Just as he was going to rush and save her the high priest cried out.

"Death to the spawn of evil!"

He then stabbed her in the belly. Rage consumed his whole being, seeing his wife suffering, he turned into his real form and incinerated every other person with lightning.

"Dear, are you fine?! Hold on!" - he untied her and she dropped in his arms.

"I knew you would come for me.."

"Don't talk! You are loosing way too much blood! I-I'll bring you to a doctor, he'll do something!"

She stroke his gray cheek lovingly. Her eyes all teary. He could see them becoming dimmer.

"I'm sorry. you couldn't see our child being born...I...really wanted to have many...many kids with you...at least a dozen or so..."

"Shh...I'll get you away from here!"

He lifted her bridal stule and headed for the closest doctor he knew of. He could feel her blood staining his shirt. He might never be able to have children but all he cared and wanted was for her to live.

"I love you so much W..." - her head suddenly dropped limply.

"Laya! Laya! LAYAAAAAAAA!"

His wife had died, in his arms. He dropped on his knees and cried. She was still smiling at him, even in death, the only diference was that the shine in her eyes was gone. he cursed himself for his weakness, for his foolishness. He cursed humanity for their stupidity and heartlssness. he cursed the priests for their cruelty and because they took her away from him. The wrath he felt consumed him. Lightning cracked all around him. With a roar all of it was released, turning the capital in a ruined, lifeless place. He looked at his trembling hands, there his wife once stood was only a pile of ashes. As the wind scattered them he fainted.

Weeks later he awoke in the Ark. He was no longer the kind and loving person. He had become a being of pure wrath, he became Wrathra. After they lost the war he made sure the Noah clan won't disappear. Everything in order to destroy the Cube and the humans. his wrath always boiling inside, for ever and ever.

===End Flashback===

A warm touch snapped him out and he looked at the person that dared to interrupt him. He saw the girl, Vanessa and suddenly his wrath melted away.

"Are you ok? Here, drink from this. It'll calm you down." - she gave him her cup.

"...thanks. Aren't you going to drink?"

"Nah, I don't have any more cups and drinking from a wooden plate isn't nice, believe me."

He chuckled and took hold of the cup, just now noticing his gray skin. He looked at her and his hand, then again at her as she used a cloth to dry the wet spot on the wooden floor.

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?" - she tilted her head.

"Calm, like nothing happened, just like before. Why arent't you screaming or trying to escape?"

"Oh, aren't you just strange looking? What's wrong about it? Also, you are my guest for tonigh...or untill the storm's gone. Whichever comes first."

These words caused him to blank out. He could swear that he saw Laya on the place where Vanessa stood. Even their characters were the same. She finished her work, pulled a chair next to him and sat down. After a few minutes he decided to talk.

"So, you really don't have any more spare cups?"

"Yeah, I broke the last spare one when those bastards didn't allow me to see my brother. I can't exactly break them, so I broke the cups instead."

"That's weird." - he remembered how Laya once broke all cutlery when she got pissed off at some ruffian, e broke his legs when he heard about the incident but he still remembered her throwing plates and ceramic pots with deadly accuracy.

"Says the guy who beats people to death for not bringing him enough sweet food."

"It's because they never do it righ."

"Maybe you should let one live to tell the cooks you want sweet food. Have you thought about it?"

"Actually not. I'll try it."

"Good, the next step would be to reign in your temper a bit."

"My temper's fine!"

"See, you started shouting again. This will get you in trouble, you know. No matter how strong you are, you would be unable to take the right choices when danger comes if you are angry. You have to be rational and deadly, like Mr. Puppin, my old cat, ay he R.I.P. He would always catch the mice in the perfect moment. Try to be more likr that."

They talked like that untill morning came. By then the storm was gone and he had to leave for his mission. He promised to come back some time again. In the end by the time he reached the finders had the Inocence in them. He killed them and made one of the Akuma contact the Earl. A gate opened and he returned back in the Ark. The next time the family gathered around the table everyone was amazed that he didn't beat the Akuma maid to death. Instead he tried to ask her to bring weetened food. A bit after she had indeed brought sweetened eggs and a small jar of sugar if he wanted more. Keeping his promise, he visited her a few more times and they became closer. Her complexion even improved a lot, she was no longer as thin. He also tried to reign in his anger. And he succeeded, to a point. Unfortunately in his last battle he couldn't.

===End memory===

He felt the grownd shake and break. he knew the Ark was crumbling and this place was next. The world fell apart and he knew that although he would also die, he at least took one of the Exorcists with him. The world became black.

'Sorry, I won't be able to see you again. Who knows how long I would need to reincarnate.'

Suddenly white light blinded him and he felt a pull. his eyes and head hurt like hell, his legs also felt numb.

'Wait, legs?! I thought they were no longer attached to my body.'

"We meet at the most unusual circumstances, huh. First time was a thunderstorm, and now you literally fall in front of me. What's next? Coming on a potato-headed centaur flying on rainbow power?"

He opened his eyes and saw Vanessa smiling at him. He was in her bed. Looking down he saw he was wrapped in thick bandages. he couldn't move even a finger without feeling pain.

"What a nice dream..."

"Don't you dare die!" she suddenly shouted "You have no idea how much time I spent putting you back together! If you die, I'll bring you back from the dead and kill you with my own hands. GOT IT?!"

"Yyes."

"Good, now rest."

He closed the door and let him rest.

'Time to hide the bodies.'

She took a shovel went behind the cottage. Around 50 metres in the woods were the. Bodies of the village chied and a few more men. A pile of knoves and swords was lying under a tree. A few hours hefore Skinn had woken up they had come and revealed her brother was executed after he admitted he had killed the chief's son and that she'd be next. At that moment she had snapped and killed them all. At that time her brown eye was glowing amber coliur with a slit-like iris. She had even used their blood and some skin while fixing Skinn. Now she had to hide their bodies so that he would be able to recover. She had had that feeling of familiarity ever since he left after the storm. By now she felt strong attachment towards him. She wanted him to live and be with her, no mater what she had to do. She started to dig, no other sound was heard around as the heavy stench of blood was caried across the forest.


End file.
